Conventional visual imaging reveals surface properties, such as reflectivity, color, and the like. However, the interior properties of objects and visually concealed objects remain unknown. For example, buried objects cannot be detected by conventional visual imaging, such as photography.
There is often a great need to detect objects that cannot be immediately seen using visual imaging. Such target objects include buried hazards such as landmines.